The Black Problem
by Sunken-Battleships
Summary: Lily Evans is going for her 6th year at Hogwarts, and she's going to take her friendship with Regulus Black. PUBLIC! How will the Marauders react when they find out that she's friends with one of their arch-enemies?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I dream, I'll never EVER own Harry Potter. *cries*_

_Note: Lily is a year younger then the Marauders, *shifty look*. She's also known Remus is a werewolf since her second year. Lily does **not** know about the Marauders being animagi. Everyone is in their usual houses. Lily and Severus haven't talked since his fifth year, (I think that's two). The Head Boy is not always a prefect. Sorry if my grammar and spelling aren't that great. I suck terribly at grammar, but I do have a word check, so I don't have a suitable excuse for that (other then I type fast!). And I'm going to get Sirius a girl, and Remus (they need them, terribly) _

_Author: Justicescall a.k.a Cassie (and no that's not my rl name or nickname) _

Chapter One: Red and Black.

" Hey Lily!" The red head turned around and saw a boy with longish, well kept, black hair running towards her." Hey." He said again breathing heavily as he came to a stop in front of her. Watching her curiously with his black eyes under the long eyelashes.

" Hi." Lily flung her arms around him smiling brightly." Wow, I can't believe it, our 6th year!" She cried gleefully." I wonder who got Head Boy and Head Girl in the year ahead of us, if it's Potter I'd kill myself, the insufferable git."

" I know." Was all the young man said still grinning at Lily." Well, you ready?"

" Readier then I'll ever be, what about you, letting the whole Slytherin house know your friends with a mud-sorry, muggleborn Gryffindor." Lily asked, taking his hand.

" No idea. I guess." The two of them boarded the Hogwarts express ignoring the stares that they were attracting.

" Hey Lils, will you go out-" James Potter stopped, his eyes went large then he ran back towards his compartment.

" I thought you were going to ask Lily out, quick denial or a yes?" Sirius looked up surprised and smirked.

" Sirius, you know your family problems, you wouldn't mind me killing Regulus would you?" James didn't smile at all.

" Prongsie m'boy, I wouldn't care, but, he didn't call Lily a you-know-what did he?" Sirius didn't seemed worried in the slightest.

" No she's freaking going out with your idiot of a brother." James nearly shouted.

" James." Remus tried to cut in but wasn't allowed.

" And there like holding hands and stuff." James continued, ignoring his friend.

" James." Remus said, a little louder.

" And she's giving him stupid looks-" James was suddenly cut off.

" JAMES! If she was giving him looks they probably match the ones you give her." Remus yelled at first." Now there is no way in hell that Lily and Regulus would date or be friends or anything of that sort. Sirius knows that."

Remus glanced over at Sirius who looked like he was in a state of shock." My little brother. Going out with my little sister of another mother?" Sirius whispered in horror.

" Ouch, that sounds creepy mate." James muttered." But still, why would she do this to ME?"

" James give it a rest will yo-" Remus couldn't say anymore as the door opened.

" Oh, whoops, sorry, didn't notice ya guys." Lily started to back out, the laughter dying on her face.

" Nah, it's okay. You can sit with us." Remus smiled at them, ignoring the look that James and Sirius were giving him.

" Um, okay." Lily glanced suspiciously at James and sat down next to Remus, Regulus sitting down on her other side." So, where's Peter?"

" Hm, who?" James tore his gaze from Regulus to look at Lily.

" Oh that stupid bastard, we ditched him after we found out he was worshiping the dark lord, but hey, that's not really a surprise. I have history of doing that." Sirius snarled.

" I told we should have given him another chance." Remus closed his eyes not wanting to meet his friends eyes.

" Remus, Sirius. Cut it out." James snapped as Sirius opened his mouth to retort." So uh, how was your summer Lils?"

" It was okay. I gotta go to Paris." Lily half smiled, then tried not to laugh." Sorry." She mumbled, covering her mouth.

" Something funny happened in Paris I take it?" Sirius didn't look interested in the slightest.

" I almost shoved Regulus off the Eiffel Tower, by mistake." Lily was now laughing, and so were James, Sirius and Regulus.

" Wow, really, Flower, I never thought you had the blood of a murder in you." Sirius teased through his laughter, still trying to figure out what his brother was doing with a muggleborn.

" Yea. She says it was by mistake, I was inclined to believe other wise." Regulus smirked.

" I told, it wasn't because you wouldn't get.. Uh, never mind." Lily cut herself off going red. James looked ready to ask what she was saying but immediately stopped because of the glare Remus sent at him." Hey, it's the trolley. You guys want anything?"

" Yea, buy all the chocolate frogs for Sirius, he loves chocolate." Regulus spoke up, earning himself an odd look from Sirius.

" Really.. I never knew that." Lily said once she came back from the trolley tossing a bag of chocolate frogs at Sirius who still looked shocked." Hey, Remus, what type of candy does Pothead like?"

" He likes flower candy." Sirius chuckled, ducking a punch from James.

" Oh shut up, I wasn't even talking to you." Lily snapped, annoyed with the older Black.

" You could have asked me." James glared coldly at Lily.

" Oh stop with the bickering, he likes licorice wands and cockroach clusters." Remus took a container of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and began distributing it among everyone, with dares of who would try which...

**A/N: Thank you everyone that read this! I love Harry Potter, and this is my first Maruader based fanfic (probably my last lol) but, I was inspired to write about their time by LilyHeartsJames. Her fanfics are wonderful! I totally recommend them, and a early thank you for all those that take the time to review, that really means a LOT to me! **

**~Cassie~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I may wish for the moon and the stars, that doesn't mean I get them. Hm, now I really want to own the moon and the stars.. Mwhahaha! _

_Note: Hoggywarts time! Sorry, would have had the chapter up earlier but I had to do math stuff, blegh, someone save me from real life. It's kialling me!_

_Author: Justicescall a.k.a Cassie (and no that's not my real life name or nickname) _

Chapter Two: Carriages and Nicknames

" Hey, look, we are arriving at the Hogsmeade station." Remus called suddenly, surprising me from my drifting off in to my pleasant sleep.

" About time! Well, you lot get changed. I'm off to see Alice and Frank." Lily left smiling at me slightly. Oh crap, and now my deranged brother will kill me.

I wasn't talking to the 'Marauders' because they weren't talking to me, so in silence we changed in to our school robes. I could feel Sirius staring at me as we all waited for Lily to come back, if she did." So." And the interrogation begins. I turned to face my chocolate obsessed brother, the weirdo Lupin, and egotistical Potter.

" So what?" I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

" Since when did you start hanging out with Evans?" James looked furious with me, he would.

" Since our first year, why do you care?" I knew why he cared, I just felt like annoying him.

" Let me guess, you and Snivellous hung out with each other and her." James spat, for some reason my brother wasn't backing him up.

" I wouldn't hang out with that greasy crap if my life depended on it, I just didn't hang out with Lily in public because I was a gutless coward." Oh shit, I did not just say that to _them _of all the students in Hogwarts, Merlin save me.

" Kay, let's go guys." Lily showed up fortunately, Merlin is the nicest guy ever!" Oh and Sirius, Artemis Myth says she dumped you."

" She WHAT?" Sirius looked shocked, ouch, big ego hurt, my brothers never been dumped in his life.

" Ha! Told you I'm sexier." James grinned." Aren't I Lils?"

" Um, in my opinion Blacks are sexier then you." Lily scoffed glowering at him, I did my best not to laugh.

" Thanks Flower, that showed him." Sirius smirked broadly.

" Yea, thank you. Now let's got get a carriage or we'll be stuck with Sn-Snape." I smiled at her, taking her hand and heading off to the carriages, for some reason we ended up with the Marauders again.

" That really hurt my pride Evans." Was the first thing Potter, well, actually, anyone said.

" Stop being such a baby Prongsie, it makes you look like an idiot." Sirius flashed Lily another smile.

" For once your saying something worth listening to Sirius." I chuckled softly, earning myself an odd look.

" Well, Sirius is the brightest star." He half grinned at me.

" For once your not making a Sirius/Serious joke! Thank Merlin." Remus looked proud and relieved, as he clapped Sirius on the back.

" Say, our little Padfoot's growing up." James ignored Sirius's comment about calling him a baby. How typical.

" What's with your weird nicknames?" Lily and I asked at the same time.

" Hey look, I can see the castle!" Sirius shouted, pointing out the window.

" That's a tree you dope, now what's with the nicknames?" Lily repeated, slightly annoyed, she did get annoyed easily.

" Well, James was attacking Sirius with tongs one day." Remus started, I noticed him give James and Sirius a glare as to continue.

" Oh yea, and he was trying to say 'put the tongs away' but he was so scared he said Prongs, then turned that it Prongsie." James laughed, that was so unbelievable if you ask me.

" Padfoot because I was threatening to shove my padded foot up James ars-" I quickly cut off Sirius.

" What about Moony and Wormtail?" I had no desire to hear about Sirius being a moron, even if it was a insult to James.

" Moony because he likes to moon people." Potter is Stupid with a capital s.

" NO! I just have this weird liking for the moon." Remus glared at James.

" Pettergrew was playing with worms and James was like 'You've got to have a lot of backbone and tail to touch those, or should it be wormtail', I think that's what he said at least." Really, my brother hardly ever makes sense.

" Er, we are at the castle and I'm being serious, unlike my brother." I said glancing outside.

'" NO YOUR NOT! I am Sirius not you. You can't be me." There are times like this when I want to punch my brother, really, really hard!

" Shut up!" I groaned jumping out of the carriage first, then helped Lily out before heading up to Hogwarts with her, smiling broadly, I really didn't care what people thought of me right about now, not that I ever really did.

" I want to the first years to get here already! Hey, Evans, want to sit with my awesomeness, which only you can match?" James called over to Lily.

" I'm insulted Potter, your awesomeness is in great lacking." Lily glared at him, I didn't blame her. We soon parted ways, me heading off to the Slytherin table. And her to the Gryffindor one to sit with Alice Jenkins, Artemis Myth and Cassie Ray, her three best friends.

**A/N: For anyone that thinks Sirius and Regulus are too friendly towards each other, I have to disagree. They are brothers, and beneath all their hate for each other they still love each other (at least that's the impression I got) and anyways. I think Sirius always felt like a big brother to Regulus but just never said it (okay, I'm probably not making any sense so I should shut up right about now). Plus it's a Fanfic. I'm allowed to do whatever I want to do, haha. Now I'm trying to sound high and mighty and failing at it. As usual! Tehehe. Also, I hope I did a good job in making James be rather "out there" with his feelings for Lily, like he was kinda in the books. And if anyone thinks that Artemis Myth's name is cheesy, I really don't blame you. I am for a longer chapter in my next update, but probably won't succeed. Keep your fingers crossed!**

**~Cassie~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not attempt to take any ownership of anything Harry Potter, ever, except for the merchandise I own of course.**

**Note: I am so incredibly sorry for taking so long in updating, really, really, truly. But here it finally is. I hope it's good and you all like it!**

Chapter Three: The New Professor

"Hey Lily," the red head looked up knowing exactly who she was going to see, James Potter was standing on the other side of the table.

"Look James, I really don't want to hear you asking me out again." She half snapped.

"I wasn't going to ask you out." James said flatly, and immediately Lily went red from embarrassment. "I was just wondering if we could be friends."

"Oh," was all Lily managed to say, still feeling a bit foolish. "Yea, I guess, why not."

"Great!" James grinned from ear to ear and then headed back to were Remus and Sirius were sitting.

It was their first morning back at Hogwarts, and the great hall was nearly empty, most likely due to people sleeping in Lily guessed. Gathering up her books, she headed straight for the library, hoping to get some books checked out that she would most likely be needing at least a little bit during the next few days, weeks maybe even months. As she turned the last corner she bumped straight into a dark haired man, nearly knocking him and herself over.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry, I didn't, I wasn't paying any-" She stopped awkwardly, noticing who it was.

"Lily, I am really sorry, please believe me." Severus said, the pleading was evident in both his eyes and his tone.

"I-I should be going, I need to get to my class." Lily turned on her heel and began to head back towards the great hall, so much for having a great first day. Instead of heading back in, she just walked straight past the entrance and towards the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom, which she would be having with the Slytherins. At least she could sit with Regulus there.

Lily wasn't the first in the classroom, the handsome younger Black was sitting down at one of the desks in the front eating an apple as he flipped through the book they were supposed to be studying.

"Hey Reggie," she greeted him, dropping her bag next to his.

He looked up and gave her a sour glare. "Why can't you be a normal person and use my actual name, Regulus?"

"Because it's not as much fun that way." Lily shrugged, a grin finding it's way to her face.

"I have never understood people's infatuations with nicknames." Regulus rolled his eyes as he snapped the book shut and shoved into his desk. "By the way, did you happen to catch what time it was?"

"Twenty-three minutes until class starts, I don't even think of the school is awake, honestly, the nerve of them." Lily sighed, and picked up her own book and began reading it for the second time, she wanted to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"Apparently Potter did make it as head-boy." This comment made Lily look up instantly, her eyes bugging out. "And Narcissa, is head girl."

"You have got to be joking me, how did a bigheaded git like him make head boy? Even Severus would have been a much better choice. What in the world goes through Dumbledore's head?" Lily ranted angrily.

"I am sure _Professor_ Dumbledore had his reasons for picking Potter, maybe he's not as bad as you think." Regulus suggested, even though he knew there was no way Lily was going to fall for that.

"I am the one he has pretty much stalked since my fourth year!" Lily persisted.

"Aren't you the one giving him a second chance though?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw him head towards you were and I began to make my way over there incase you needed to escape."

"Well, thanks." Lily mumbled, turning a faint pink.

They remained in silence for the next fifteen or so minutes, going through their books and then everyone else started pouring into the classroom, most of them looking tired and dishevelled.

Professor Adam soon entered waving cheerfully at everybody. "Hello class, I am your new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, how is everyone today?" He asked, there were a few mumbles of fines and hello right back. "We will start with our first lesson on non-verbal spells, but first you shall read chapter one to make sure you understand it fine, and – yes Miss?" He looked surprised to see Lily's hand in the air.

"Evans, Lily Evans, and um, Regulus and I have already read the chapter." She tried to avoid some of the 'no really' stares she was getting from a few of her classmates.

"Ah, I heard that a few of you might, very well, head on over there and you will begin with simple spells like expelliarmus on the practice dummies I have set up." Professor Adam nodded towards the other side of the room. "As well as anyone else who has already read the chapter."

Lily grinned enthusiastically at Regulus, tossed her book back into her bag and then headed over to the dummies, wand drawn. The Slytherin followed her footsteps, also pulling out his wand. It seemed as if both Lily and Regulus were concentrating hard but nothing happened for several minutes, until there was a sudden bang and one of the dummies caught on fire.

Squeaking and jumping away from her dummy, Lily gave an apologetic look to everyone around her. "I-I-I, that is not what I meant to do professor, I swear." Lily mumbled, but Professor Adam merely chuckled.

"It's quite fine dear, you did better then I expected for your first day." He said, his cheery attitude still present. "Now, has anyone else finished the chapter?"


End file.
